Nathan Dolly (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Criminal | Education = | Origin = Human Voodoo magic user, with mind transferred into artificial bodies using Voodoo | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = The Playhouse Theater | Creators = Stan Lee; Steve Ditko | First = Tales of Suspense Vol 1 48 | Death = Spider-Woman Vol 1 12 | HistoryText = When he traveled to Africa, Nathan Dolly befriended a witch doctor. He stole from them a magical moldable figurine which could be shaped to resemble an intended victim, and any type of damage inflicted on the figurine would be transferred to said person. Under the alias of Mister Doll, Nathan mastered the ability to reshape the figurine in mere seconds and started a criminal career. He used the doll to torture and blackmail businessmen into signing over their fortunes to him. His third victim was Charleton Carter, a steel tycoon who was forced to prompty cut all business with Stark Industries. When Tony Stark drove to Carter's house to investigate the magnate's odd behavior, he discovered Mister Doll roaming on the premises. Stark donned his Iron Man Armor to confront Carter's assailant, but Mister Doll turned the doll on Iron Man. Faced by the pain inflicted by the figurine, Iron Man retreated. When Mr. Doll attempted to extort Stark Industries, Iron Man encountered him once again and suffered the same fate as their last encounter. While Iron Man was able to better resist the pain due to his new armor, he still surrendered to Mister Doll's will to bluff him. Mr. Doll then proceeded to reshape the figurine in order to inflict pain on Tony Stark, without knowing Stark and Iron Man were the same person. Iron Man was able to endure the pain until Mr. Doll dismissed him. Once out of Doll's reach, Stark quickly built a device to defeat Dolly. Iron Man burst into Mr. Doll's location, prompting the villain to reshape his figurine to Iron Man's image to punish him. Using a force beam, Iron Man caused the figurine to change shape into Mr. Doll himself. However, the change happened so fast Dolly was already dropping the figurine to the floor with the intention of causing harm to Iron Man through the figurine's damage from the fall. The resulting damage was passed into Mr. Doll instead of his intended victim, causing Nathan to pass out. Doll was then apprehended by the authorities. Later, in the process of creating the Brothers Grimm dolls, Nathan's consciousness was trapped simultaneously inside both doll mannequins. They were used by Nathan's wife Priscilla to power a pair of life size versions. She named them Jake and William (the names are a take on the Brothers Grimm), treated them as if they are her sons, and they in turn acted as if this were true. Priscilla planned to use her knowledge of the occult to transfer Nathan's mind from the mannequins to a living human body. These efforts were stopped by Spider-Woman, and Nathan's consciousness dispersed away. | Powers = As Mister Doll, Nathan Dolly was a normal human with no special powers or abilities. * Brothers Grimm Bodies: As the Brothers Grimm, Nathan Dolly's spirit co-inhabited a pair of life-sized manikins which could he could animate individually (as Brother Grimm) or simultaneously. The Brothers Grimm's precise physical abilities and limitations were unknown. **The Brothers Grimm could conjure a variety of novelty items with special offensive capabilities. The objects appeared as if by sleight of hand, and seemed to be limited to a size that can be held with one hand. Apparently they could conjure whatever items they could imagine; the limit to the number of items they could conjure in rapid succession is not known. Among the items they conjured are knockout gas, dehydrating gas, detachable exploding hands, exploding Grimm grenades, hard beans that served as throwing weapons, a pile of dough-like material that could adhere to the face of its target. They have also used conventional weapons, such as an axe or anything they could get their hands upon. ** The Brothers Grimm have employed floating five-pointed stars or small cloud banks to perch upon, and upon which they can travel at moderate speed. They could also appear and vanish in a puff of smoke. **Their masks were adhered to their faces via a chemical compound, such that none but they could remove it, via another chemical. | Abilities = | Strength = Normal human strength as Nathan Dolly. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Magical Figurine: As Mister Doll, Dolly used a Voodoo Doll that he could rapidly mold at will to mimic the facial appearance of any other human. By concentrating on the doll or by touching it at various points on its body, he could cause great pain to the person it imitated. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Mr. Doll at the Marvel Appendix }} Category:Consciousness Transferred